Truth or Dare Dynasty Warriors Style!
by Hibiki's Echo
Summary: Ask or Dare anyone from Dynasty Warriors! Just Review and it will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare

Dynasty Warriors Style!

**A:N: **Reading crap inspires me! So a Truth or Dare like thing for Dynasty Warriors! And I'll only take Signed reviews! OK?

* * *

**Hibiki : ** Hi everyone!

**Everyone :** Ok, what are we doing here Hibiki?

**Hibiki : **Oh right! Your in my Questioner Stadium! Where fans from all over the world ask you questions! Oh and by the way THAT *points at a stadium next door* is the Dare Arena where your dare will take place! :)

**Xiao Qiao :** Okay, I hope it isn't dangerous!

**Cao Cao : **Oh shi-

**Da Qiao : ***Uses EX attack on Cao Cao* Don't swear you creep! DX

**Zhou Tai : **This is a challenge..

**Sima Zhao : **What a bother...

**Wang Yuanji : **I'm glad that this is the first chapter.

**Xing Cai : ** Lord Liu Shan, I can't protect you if you get dare to do something

**Liu Shan : **Of course I know that, Guan Ping protect Lady Xing Cai while she takes a dare okay?

**Guan Ping : **Of course my lord *blushes very lightly*

**Sima Yi :** Mwhahaha! Please you jerka-

**Da Qiao : ***Uses second musou on Sima Yi* Mind your manners also my sister does not know what swear words are! DX

**Hibiki : ** Now review and I'll make them come true, and I really need to stop posting so many fics -_-'

* * *

OK! Time to make a Truth or Dare thing! Oh by the way You get 3 chances ONLY! So if you review three chapters that's it, no more! It's a way to make sure everyone get's there question answered!

~HIBIKI~


	2. TiffaSan's Truths and Dares!

Truth or Dare

Dynasty Warriors Style!

**A:N: **Reading crap inspires me! So a Truth or Dare like thing for Dynasty Warriors! And I'll only take Signed reviews! OK? Oh and Phil your not truthing yourself, you're truthing the characteras!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors!**

* * *

**Hibiki : **Welcome to Truth or Dare, Dynasty Warriors Style!

**Cao Cao : **I hope I get some romance dares with the Two Qiaos

**Xiao Qiao :** Eww, what's with him! Creep..

**Da Qiao :** Sis let's beat this guy up!

**Both Qiaos :** *Dynamic Jump*

**Hibiki :** OK while they do that let's start with the first writer! *hears Cao Cao screaming*

_ Ryulover's Truths_

_Everyone: Do you guys find Liu Shan annoying? Zhuge Liang should have taken over Shu when he should have! But I love Shu the most! I hate Wei._

**Liu Bei :** My son isn't annoying! *whispers* Lazy dumbass!

**Xing Cai :** Lord Liu Shan is a caring leader! *whispers* Idiot!

**Da Qiao :** Who's Liu Shan?

**Xiao Qiao :** Yeah... who IS he anyway?

**Guan Ping :** I don't mind him... *whispers* Girl stealing JERK!

**Hibiki :** *uses time power to freeze time* Hold on aren't you Tiffa-san? I remember that asked Xiao Qiao tons of questions back in Kumi-san's segment with her. Ah well... *unfreezes time*

**Sima Zhao :** He is quite annoying.

**Zhuge Liang :** I knew I should of taken over Shu!.

**Yue Ying :** NUISANCE!.

**Lu Xun :** So basically.

**Cao Cao :** He is a.

**Lian Shi :** Lazy.

**Lu Bu :** Defenseless.

**Wei Yan :** Weak...

**Sun Shang Xiang :** Annoying.

**Diao Chan :** Girl-stealing.

**Everyone :** DUMBASS! XD

**Liu Shan :** *Cries for the entire chapter*

_Zhao Yun: Okay it's obvious that your the poster boy...I've been hearing rumors that Zhen Ji has been cheating on Cow Pee with YOU! Or was it Xing Cai? Oh well the world will never know. Or is it the yaoi things?_

**Zhao Yun :** Well, I don't cheat on her at ALL or any girl for that matter because I love being YAOI!

**Zhen Ji :** I would never cheat on my husband!

**Cao Pi :** Hey! My name isn't Cow Pee!

**Da Qiao :** Yes it is...

**Xiao Qiao :** Chibi-Chan! I've got a favor! *whispers it in Hibiki's ears*

**Hibiki :** *Nods* SUPER ULTIMATE AWESOME AUTHOR POWERS ACTIVATE!

**Cow Pee:** Huh? My name! CHANGE MY NAME HIBIKI!

**Hibiki:** No! XD

_All the bishouen males: Have you seen the yaoi stories yet? Oh and there are some yuri around here if you look around._

**Da Qiao :** Who are the pretty boys?

**Xiao Qiao :** Umm... Zhou Yu, Xiahou Ba, Jiang Wei, Lu Xun, Cow Pee, Guo Jia, Guan Suo, Guan Ping, Sima Shi, Sima Zhao and Zhong Hui, I think...

**Zhou Yu :** I have seen some of the yaoi stories and they are HORRIBLE, I'M A MARRIED MAN PEOPLE!

**Xiahou Ba :** No I haven't because I'm unpairable!

**Jiang Wei :** BUT I LOVE YOU XIAHOU BA!

**Xiahou Ba :** O_o

**Lu Xun :** No becuase I'm married to Lady Da Qiao's Daughter... FIRE!

**Cow Pee :** No becuase Zhen is enough for me.

**Guo Jia :** I liek mah ladies BITCHES!

**Guan Ping :** I have seen/read and it is distgusting! I can't believe there's one about me and Suo!

**Bao Sanniang :** WHO THE HELL MADE GUAN SUO AS A MAIN CHARACTER IN A YAOI STORY! HE'S MINE! ALL MINE! *cuddles Guan Suo*

**Guan Suo :** Ahh! Sanniang! And yes I have seen/read the yaoi stories... eewww!

**Sima Shi :** No and I never will.

**Zhong Hui :** Same here.

**Sima Zhao :** No and I'm straight!

_All the females; Seen the yuri yet? There's Diao Chan/Zhen Ji and a few others._

**All Females :** *deep breath* ... HELL NO! WE DON'T WANNA AND WE ALL HAVE LOVE INTERESTS!

_Everyone: What do you guys think about the Samurai Warrior characters?_

**Zhao Yun** : Yukimura is cool everyone else is okay...

**Guan Yu :** OK, I suppose...

**Zhang Fei :** I don't know...

**Zhuge Liang :** Not worth my time except Mitsunari

**Liu Bei :** Ieayasu is OK but for the others...

**Hibiki :** OK I get it! You don't care unless they're associated with them! Sorry Tiffa-San...

_Cao Cao: Is Nobunaga Oda your Japanese twin? I mean you two are similar in many ways!_

**Cao Cao :** Actually he's my reincarnation for Japan...

_Ryulover's Dares_

**Hibiki :** Finally the good part! Mwhahahaha!

**Sima Yi :** Hey! You stole my laugh! I've copyrighted it!

_Cao Cao, Liu Bei, and Sun Quan: I dare you to go against Nobunaga Oda, Ieayasu Tokugawa, and Hideyoshi Toyotomi in an ALL OUT BRAWL TO THE DEATH!_

**Hibiki : **To the Dare Arena you go! :)

**All Caps warning! Viewer Discretion is strongly advised!**

Five minutes later

**Hibiki :** IN OUR HEXAGON WE HAVE, THE BENOVELENT LORD LIU BEI, THE CARING WU LEADER SUN QUAN, THE HERO OF CHAOS CAO CAO, THE DEMON KING NOBUNAGA ODA, THE CANNON MASTER IEAYASU TOKUGAWA AND THE MONKEY LORD HIDEYOSHI TOYOTOMI!

**Everyone:** 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWL!

**Liu Bei :** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FOR BENOOOOOVVVEEEEEELEENCE! DX

**Cao Cao :** TREMBLLLLLE BEEEEEEEFORE THEEEEE HEEEERO OF CHAAAAAOOOOOS! DX

**Sun Quan :** TAAAAAAAAAKE THIIIIIIIIIIS! THEEEEEEEE SWOOOOOOOOOORD OF JUDDDDGEMENT! DX

**Ieyasu :** EEEEEAAAAAT THIIIIIIS! MY CANNNNOOOOOOON SPPPPPPEAAAAAR! DX

**Hideyoshi :** MOOOOOOOOONKKKKKKKKEEEEEY POOOOOOOOOWWWWEEEEERS! DX

**Nobunaga :** MY COOOOOONQUEST BEEEEEEEEGIIIIIIIINS NOOOOOOOOOOOOW! DX

After hours of chaos surprisingly...

**Hibiki : **SUN QUAN WIIIIIINS!

_All strategists: It's an all out war against each other! Whoever wins gets to go to Disney World with one other person!_

**All strategists:** *glance at each other*

**Hibiki :** READY! GEEEEEET SEEEEET! STRATEGIZE!

After countless fire attacks, traps, ambushes, Rockfalls, sorcery and other things that too comprehensive for me to name... and me getting burned.

**Hibiki :** And the winner is... LUUUU MEEEEEEEENG! Lu Meng who will you take to Disney land?

**Lu Meng :** Ummm... Gan Ning?

**Gan Ning :** OK?

_Sun Shang Xiang: Although it breaks my heart to do this to the awesome tigress of Wu, I dare you kiss Zhao Yun._

**Sun Shang Xiang:** Uh... *looks at Zhao Yun* *sighs* Fine! But a quick one! *kisses Zhao Yun but startes making out with him*

**Liu Bei :***O_o then turns into this Q.Q*

_Sima Shi: kiss Wang Yuanji!_

**Sima Shi :** Wh-what! *blushes*

**Wang Yuanji :**To get this over with! *Kisses Shi quickly*

_Guo Jia: Oh…let's see…for the newcomer…I dare you take peeping pictures of ALL of the females of DW then let them murder you!_

**Guo Jia :**I've already taken pictures of their- uh-oh! AHHHHHHHH! *ripped to shreds by the girls*

_Everyone: I sent a slice of chocolate cake other there to each of you. Dig in…that is if you survive…because I accidentally sent it in an armored truck (Author I put poison in one of the slices use it to temporarily paralyze one of your most hated character!_

**Hibiki :** Heh-heh... Oh Liu Shan!

**Liu Shan :** What?

**Hibiki :** *Shoves the chocolate cake in his mouth*

**Liu Shan :** Yummmy no wait... eeeeeeewwww! Distgusting! What's in there? No wait... CHOCOLATE YAY!

**Hibiki :** *Glances at Dong Zhuo who's paralyzed* What? I'm not evil! Besides I'm going to burn his tongue with the cake I gave him! In about 1, 2, 3!

**Liu Shan :** MY TONGUE! AAAAAAAAAH!

**Hibiki:** Next chapter is Dealing with Phil's and Wolfgirl777769 things! Stay tuned!

* * *

**A:N:** Well, that's it! Review if you want your questions answered!

~HIBIKI~


	3. Phil's, Dartboi and Wolfgirl's reviews!

Truth or Dare

Dynasty Warriors Style!

**A:N: **HELLO! Welcome back to Truth or Dare Dynasty Warriors Style!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything! Everything goes to their respective owners.

* * *

**Hibiki : **Welcome back to Dynasty Wa-

**Da Qiao : **GET ON WITH IT!

**Xiao Qiao : **HURRY UP!

**Xing Cai : **Guys don't...

**Cow Pee : **YOU FOOL CHANGE MY NAME!

**Zhen Ji : **YOU SIR, ARE A FOUL BEAST! YOU SUCK!

**Hibiki : ***eyes start flaming*

**Hanbei : **Don't piss him off...

**Cao Cao : **YOU STUPID-

**Hibiki : **YOU DARE MOCK ME! YOU WANT A DEATH WISH? HUH! DIIIIIIIE!

**Everyone :** !

**Hanbei :** Uh-oh please stand by as we are experiencing some technical difficulties.

After about an hour of mme going Hulk on everyone.

**Hibiki :** *sits in a corner*

**Hanbei :** *sigh* I'll go cheer him up...

**Xiao Qiao : **Remind me never to get Chibi-Chan mad... Sis this your fault!

**Da Qiao : ** Wh-What? It's your fault!

**Xing Cai : **It's both your faults! Now apologize!

**Both Qiaos : **Sorry Hibiki...

**Hibiki : ***completely ignores them* Huh? Hanbei what are doing here?

**Hanbei : **Hey my best friend's birthday is coming up! So I came to visit!

**Hibiki : **Thanks... *kinda smiles*

**Hanbei : **Come on cheer up! You have got to try!

**Hibiki :** *hands microphone to Hanbei* Here... you do it... *goes back to facing the corner*

**Xing Cai : **So how did it go?

**Hanbei :** Well somehow I got the job of host... *sigh* Thanks alot you two! Now you're grounded!

**Two Qiaos : **We said we were sorry!

**Hanbei : **Anyways...

_Phil's Questions!_

_ Zhang Jiao: Have you ever thought about becomeing a hippie? Also, best VA ever, dude!_

**Zhang Jiao : **Ah! My voice has enchanted you to be part an help the cause of the Yellow Turbans!

**Pang Tong : **Who would like his voice!

**Hanbei : **Well answer the question!

**Zhang Jiao : **Ah! This has crossed my mind once! It was when we were fighting the foolish heathens! We were fighting in a meadow which was stained by the blood of our enemies!

**Da Qiao : **Aren't you a hippie in our DLC outfits?

**Hanbei : **Your grounded so go back to Qiao Xuan!

**Da Qiao : ***storms out muttering something under her breath*

**Zhang Jiao : **Yes! I am a hippie in our DLC outfits!

**Hanbei : **Next!

_Wei Yan: Okay, this has been bugging me, you normally can't speak to save your life, but in WO2 your voice after being picked... Yeah, what the hell happened?_

**Wei Yan : **Me... Don't... Know... What... You... Saying...

**Everyone :** *shows his clip*

**Wei Yan : ***starts chuckling* I... can't... believe... I... Said... That...

**Hanbei :** That is just random... So answer it...

**Wei Yan :** Koei... is... stupid... that's...why...

**Gan Ning :** Can we really accept that as an answer?

**Zhuge Liang :** This is why I don't trust you...

**Ma Dai : ***sigh* Next please!

_Sun Jian: You mad that your duaghter married the leader of an enemy kingdom and dubble crosses Quan (in DW6 anyway, not sure on the other games)?_

**Zhang Fei : **ARE YOU BAD-MOUTHING MY BROTHER!

**Guan Yu : **Calm down Brother. It is true Brother did something quite sinster and dishonorable...

**Liu Bei : **I know, I know...

**Zhuge Liang : **It was part of my strategy!

**Sun Jian : **It kinda pisses my off! Acutally alot!

**Sun Xiang Shang : **How could you! Thanks alot!

**Sun Quan : **Brother let's kick ass!

After an hour of kicking ass between the Sun siblings and The three brothers.

**Hanbei :** Next!

_Phil's Dares_

_Wei Yan: Give a motivational speech._

**Hanbei : **To the Dare arena!

A few minutes later...

**Wei Yan :** Ahem... We fight for victory! We don't lose! We only go forward! Now let's go kick ass!

**Females :** *teary eyed*

**Guys :** YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Hanbei :** OK? Who knew that would work?

_Shang Xiang & Zhang He: Make out in front of everyone or I'll kill Cao Cao and Liu Bei._

**Sun Shang Xiang : **Why is everyone targeting me? Kill him for all I care

**Zhang He : **These lips cannot be soiled by uglynes but... *makes out with SSX*

**Sun Xiang Shang : **YOU ARE DEAD!

**Hanbei : **He signed his death wish... next!

_Xu Huang: Have you arrived yet?_

**Xu Huang : **WTF does that mean?

**Everyone : **Ummm...

**Hanbei : **Yeah let's skip that one...

_Dartboi's Truth and Dares!_

_Truths!_

_For Everyone: Who is the most attractive Samurai Warriors Character!_

**Shu : **OICHI! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE FIGHTING FOR PEACE!

**Gan Ning : **Kai for me...

**Ling Tong : **Okuni.

**Lu Bu : **I have Diao Chan but Noh is the most attractive Samurai.

**The Sun Family : **No idea...

**Jia Xu : **Nene.

**Cow Pee : **Nohime.

**Zhen Ji : **Hmmm, Hanzo because of his Mysterious aura

**Xu Zhu : **Any girl that's a good cook.

**Dian Wei : **Oichi...

**Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao : **Hanbei-Chan! He's adorable!

**Hanbei : **Don't flatter me it won't work... Lady Oichi

**Dong Zhuo : **All the women

**Xiahou Dun : **Kunoichi because she fight for her cause like me..

**Sun Shang Xiang : **Yukimura, he's cute!

**Hanbei :** Hibiki's lazy so next !

_For Zhao Yun: Would you ever consider going over to Wei?_

**Zhao Yun :** Hmmm... let's see, the chased me, while holding baby, they're mean, Shu has more yaoi, what do you think hmm?

**Hanbei : **Yeah we get it! Next!

_For Liu Bei: What would you do if Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, and Zhuge Liang all defected to Wei and began to invade Shu?_

**Liu Bei : **I would surrender...

**Hanbei : **Really? Your a horrible ruler...

_For Sima Shi and Sima Zhao: Who is stronger?_

**Both of Them :** ME!

**Hanbei : **Well, let's find out!

A while later...

**Sima Zhao : **Told you... ^-^

**Sima Shi : **Impossible!

**Hanbei : **Whatever... Next!

_For Gan Ning: Did you enjoy Disney World?_

**Lu Meng : **He didn't! He got scared of Mickey Mouse! XD

**Gan Ning : **I did not!

**Lu Meng : **You did! Hey Ling Tong!

**Ling Tong : **What?

**Lu Meng : **Here look *show a picture of Gan Ning screaming because of Mickey Mouse*

**Both of Them : **Bwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Gan Ning : **Aww man...

_For Ling Tong: If you could change one thing about Gan Ning, what would it be?_

**Ling Tong :** The fact her killed my father...

**Hanbei :** Too predictable.. Next!

_For Guan Ping: Is it true that you you like Xing Cai and wish Liu Shan would drop_ dead?

**Guan Ping :** HELL YEAH!

_Dares!_

**Hanbei :** Dare Arena! Go!

_For Guo Jia: Because I like your hair, I wont have you be killed. Just eat a batch of pot brownies!_

**Guo Jia :** Alright! *shoves them up like a pig*

**Hanbei :** He's gonna get fat...

_For Zhen Ji: Go pimp slap Mr. Pee and tell him to get in the kitchen and make you a sandwich!_

**Zhen Ji :** Oh dear!

**Cow Pee :** Yes, what?

**Zhen Ji :** Make me a sandwhich!

**Cow Pee :** No way! It's your job, your supposed to be in the kitchen!

**Zhen Ji :** *SLAP* GO! MAKE ME A SANDWICH!

**Cow Pee :** Y-yes, Ma'am!

_For Liu Shan and Guan Ping: You two fight to the death (Or until Liu Shan surrenders) for Xing Cai's hand in marriage._

**Liu Shan : **You aren't going to kill me right?

**Guan Ping : **Oh yes I am!

**Liu Shan : **I surrender!

_For Dong Zhuo : Get on a diet..._

**Dong Zhuo :** Hell No!

**Hanbei :** Your're gonna do it!

**Dong Zhuo :** No!

**Hanbei :** *steals Hibiki's Author powers* NOW!

**Dong Zhuo :** Yes master...

_(Because I like you Gan Ning) _

_For Gan Ning: Select a girl of your choosing and play 46 minutes in heaven with her :D_

**Gan Ning :** Heh Heh,, Diao Chan...

**Lu Bu :** WHAT DIE YOU FILTHY MAGGOT! *uses musou*

**Hanbei :** Ouch... Next!

_Wolfgirl's Dares_

_Sun Quan ask Xing Cai on a Date and Kiss her_

**Hanbei :** *straps Lian Shi and Guan Ping who have flame eyes* OK, go!

Later in a restruant...

**Sun Quan :** Ummm... This is awkward...

**Xing Cai :** Agreed...

**Sun Quan :** *sigh*

**Xing Cai :** I'm gonna finish it right here, right now so *kisses Sun Quan*

**Hanbei :** So that's all of them, hey Hibiki I finished the segment!

**Hibiki :** Oh really? Thanks...

**Hanbei :** C'mon Hibiki-chan cheer up!

**Hibiki :** Why do you still call me that?

**Hanbei :** It reminds me of when we were kids. :)

**Hibiki :** *huugs Hanbei* Thanks Hanbei-chan...

**Hanbei :** No problem... *pats Hibiki on the head*

* * *

**A:N: **Yeah, that was a random scene anyways review and your truths and dares will be answered!

~HIBIKI~


	4. Phil's, Nikky's and Minako's Reviews!

Truth or Dare

Dynasty Warriors Style!

**A:N: **OK here we go!

**Disclaimer : **Nothing is mine!

* * *

**Hibiki **Welcome...

**Hanbei **To...

**Daqiao **Truth...

**Xiaoqiao **Or dare...

**Everyone **DYNASTY WARRIORS STYLE!

**Hibiki** Been a while...

**Hanbei** With that let's do the first person!

Phil's Truths!

_Xu Huang - Are you there yet? _

**Xu Huang** If you're talking about the pinnacle of might? No...

**Hibiki** Why?

**Xu Huang**CUZ I'VE BEEN STUCK IN HERE!

_Shangxiang & Jiang Wei - You know, in a story idea I have, you two have an affair right under my OC emperor of Wei's nose (that, and SSX is married to him), your thoughts?_

**Sun Shangxiang** Another question targeting me? Ugh... Anyways no no no! I will not be in that story you got that!

**Jiang Wei** Same here I love Xiahou Ba no one else!

**Xiahou Ba** Wh-why me?

**Jiang Wei** I don't know...

_Zhang Liao - Why did you steel Pang De's halberds in DW6 abd ditch Gold Wyvern_

**Zhang Liao** Don't ask me... Ask Koei...

Phil's Dares!

**Hibiki** Time to go to the Dare Arena!

_Cao Cao - Sing "I am Cow" by Arrogant Worms_

**Cao Cao** Wh-what?

**Sun Jian** Bwahahaha!

**Liu Bei** *Holds in laughter*

**Cao Cao** NO WAY! IN HELL!

**Hibiki** Do it or face Big Scary Hibiki Head Justu... *whistles*

**Cao Cao ***grumbles something under his breath but starts singing*

_I am Cow, hear me moo_  
_I weigh twice as much as you_  
_And I look good on the barbecue_  
_Yogurt, curd, cream cheese and butter's_  
_Made from liquid from my udders_  
_I am Cow, I am Cow, Hear me moo (moo)_

_I am Cow, eating grass_  
_Methane gas comes out my ass_  
_And out my muzzle when I belch_  
_Oh, the ozone layer is thinner_  
_From the outcome of my dinner_  
_I am Cow, I am Cow, I've got gas_

_I am Cow, here I stand_  
_Far and wide upon this land_  
_And I am living everywhere_  
_From B.C. to Newfoundland_  
_You can squeeze my teats by hand_  
_I am Cow, I am Cow, I am Cow_  
_I am Cow, I am Cow, I am Cow!_

_**Cao Cao** *drops microphone*_

**Everyone** *on the floor laughing their ass off*

**Hibiki** OH MY GOD THIS IS SO GOING ON YOUTUBE! X'D

**Cao Cao** Grrr...

_Cao Pi - I change your name back to Cao Pi from Cow Pee if you roundhouse kick Chuck Norris' left pinky finger._

**Cow Pee** No...

**Zhenji** Why dear?

**Cow Pee** Because my life is more worth it...

_Liu Bei - I'm going to be nice... -throws him a RPG- BLOW UP WU AT YI LING_

**Liu Bei** *Starts firing it* MWAHAHA! DIE WU! DIE WU! DIIIIIIE!

**Hibiki** Forcefield powers ACTIVATE! *Creates a forcefield and protects Wu*

**Liu Bei** YOU!

**Hibiki** *Pulls one eyelid down and sticks tongue out* Bleeeeeh! :3

Nikky-Chin's Truths!

_Hey, Hibiki. Take this (gives Hibiki 500 meatbuns) if Shi did his dare give him these if not you and everyone else eat it (except for Shi)._

_Yuanji, here (gives Yuanji a big club) If Zhao didnt do his dare you can hit em with this._

**Wang Yuanji and Hibiki** Okay then... *devious smirk*

_Zhao Yun - Who do you like in Shu as in men to men? Cause you said you were gay a few chapters ago (prays to god so his answer would be Ma Chao) o/o_

**Zhao Yun** Huh? I'm gay? I'm Bi but I like guys over girls...

**Guan Suo** Who do you like lord Zhao Yun?

**Zhao Yun** Not anyone in Shu but I do like *points at that person* YOU!

**Hibiki** Wh-what m-me? *Blushes*

**Zhao Yun** Your so cute! Your have big black eyes and have such adorable hair! (Think of me as Haruh Fujioka but with black eyes and black hair)

**Hibiki** But I like Hanbei-Chan...

**Zhao Yun** *Turns white* Wh-what?

**Hibiki** Actually I've kissed him before... *points fingers together*

**Zhao Yun** *faints*

_Zhenji, do you love Cao Pi or pretend to love him, cause you know what happened in DW6 and DW7_

**Zhenji** Of course I love him! Suicide or not!

_Zhang He, do you even know what Kojiro is talking about?_

**Zhang He** Of course beauty is everyone even on the battle field!

_Sima Yi, why were you looking at Zhang Jiao when he laughs after you saved Gracia?_

**Sima Yi** Being mocked but a mere imbecile is a disgrace!

**Zhang Jiao** IMBECILE? YOU DARE DEFY HEAVENS WRATH?

**Sima Yi** *Musou* Mwhahahahaha!

Nikky-Chin's Dares!

**Hibiki** MOVE NOW!

_ZHAO YUN! (again) MAKE OUT WITH MA CHAO UNTIL THE END OF THE CHAPTER! XD (yaoi fangirl sqeals) oh and you're bottoming Zhao Yun :3 (you can take off your cloths, touch each other,etc)_

**Ma Dai** Y-you're not going through with this right Young Master?

**Ma Chao** Of course not! I love you Ma Dai! Besides Zhao Yun is unconscious so wanna take his place?

**Ma Dai** *Starts making out with him*

-Censored-

_Liu Bei, Sima Yi, Cao Cao, Yuan Shao, Sun Jian. Pick 4 officers from each of your forces except for the girls and do the hakka! Its a dacing competition with all the girls as judges and musicians The winner will be called The Greatest Lord/Dancer in the World_

**Cao Cao** *Devious Smirk* Zhang He, Jia Xu, Dian Wei and Ummm Xu Zhu...

**Sun Jian** Sun Ce, Huang Gai, Lu Meng and Gan Ning.

**Sima Yi** Deng Ai, Zhao, Zhong Hui and Shi.

**Liu Bei** Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Wei Yan and Ma- no wait those cousins are having *honk* hmmm Guan Ping.

**Yuan Shao** I shall not particapate in this peasantry

**Hibiki** Fine by me...

After judging and dancing

**Hibiki** NO BIAS YOU GALS!

**Daqiao** Shu

**Cai Wenji** Shu

**Xiaoqiao** Wei

**Zhenji** Jin

**Xingcai** Wu

**Bao Sanniang** Jin

**Diaochan** Wu

**Zhurong** Wu

**Wang Yuanji** Shu

**Lianshi** Wei

**Wang Yi** Jin

**Sun Shangxiang** Wei

**Hibiki** A tie huh? *Devious Smirk* DANCE THE HARE HARE YUKAI! THE FULL VERSION! THE LEADERS HAVE TO BE HARUHI! XD AND ONLY CHOOSE 2 PEOPLE BUT GIRLS CAN JOIN IN! I'LL BE THE JUDGE!

**Warning! if you have never heard of Hare Hare Yukai look it up on Youtube and Search Hare Hare Yukai Gekidou.**

**Liu Bei** I have to be Haruhi? Hmmm Xingcai you're Yuki, Bao Sanniang you're Mikuru

**Sun Jian** Very well Lianshi you're Mikuru and Daqiao you're Yuki

**Sima Yi** Deng Ai you're Mikuru and Yuanji you're Yuki

**Cao Cao** Zhenji you're Yuki and Cai Wenji you're Yuki

After a few minutes

**Hibiki** Wu by a long shot... Congratulations Tiger of Jiang Dong you are now the Greatest Dancer in Three Kingdoms!

_Cao Pi, I don't like calling you Cow Pee so I am using your real name and I feel sorry for you. I know what it feels like. I wont ask you a question or a dare because of that stupid name. So you deserve this basket full of grapes! (gives basket to Cao Pi) :D_

**Cow Pee** Thank you! :D

**Zhenji** Hey! Hands off! My man not yours!

_Zhang He, I dare you not to be beautiful for a week. BE MORE MANLIER! NO FEMININE! DX AND USE REAL CLOTHS, BOY-ISH PERSONALITY TOO DX_

**Zhang He** *In a hood and jeans* *Spits* Whatchu mean brah?

_Sima Shi, go to the public girls bathroom, NAKED, and yell "HEY I AM SINGLE IF YOU WANT ME TAKE ME" and let the girls in the bathroom rape you. If you do it, I already prepared 500 meatbuns for you and gave it to Hibiki._

**Sima Shi** *Strips* HEY I AM SINGLE IF YOU WANT ME TAKE ME!

**Fangirls** OMG! OMG! OMG! IT'S ... IT'S SIMA SHI! OMG! AND HE'S NAKED! AAAAAAAH! OHHH MYYY! X/D *faints*

**Sima Shi** WHERE ARE MY MEATBUNS!

**Hibiki** I guess that counts... Here.

**Sima Shi** Yay! *noms on meatbuns*

_Sima Zhao, I dare you to be serious for a week. That means, no whinning, sleeping, take-it-slow, etc. Or Yuanji will beat you up with a really big club_

**Sima Zhao** I am executing this strategy! I need complete concentration!

**Hanbei** How does this even work?

**Hibiki** *shrugs* I dunno...

_All bow users, fight to the death._

**Sun Shangxiang** Wait me too?

**Huang Zhong** Let's wait next chapter...

Minako's Dares

**Hibiki** DON'T MOVE EVERYONE!

_For everyone who have similar weapons with each other (example: Ling Tong & Guan Suo for nunchuku, Yuanji & Zhu Rong for flying daggers): Go fight each other._

**Hibiki** HOLY CRAP IT'S AN ALL OUT BRAWL! WOAH!

The result - No one won... Everybody practically died...

Hibiki SUPER AWESOME AUTHOR POWERS ACTIVATE! Now that everyone is back to normal...

_For bishies who like yaoi: I dare you to pick a guy as your partner to sing Magnet. Or better, pick two to sing Imitation Black._

**Zhao Yun** *Wakes up* Hehe *Grabs Hibiki* Let's go sing Magnet

**Hibiki** Wait what? Help me Hanbei-Chan!

**Hanbei** Hold up!

**Zhao Yun** What?

**Hanbei** Let's go sing Imitation Black instead! :D

**Zhao Yun** Yeah let's!

**Hibiki** NOOOOOOOOO!

Soon Zhao Yun is in a annoyingly revealing Fox Suit, Hanbei is in a Kitty Cosplay and Hibiki is in a... playboy bunny?

_The distorted ordinary life, a forbidden love, _  
_and a heart of deception. _  
_Our imperfect love has been painted _  
_completely black in this ebony world._

_I've always wanted to say this to you,  
this mere one phrase,  
if my uncontrollable impulse  
will end up being shattered._

_Love and be loved, to the point of going mad.  
This sweet and hot kiss is an imitation.  
My paralyzed senses and fading consciousness  
paint my overflowing thoughts and the truth  
completely in black._

_The sinking moon overlaps with the clouds,  
as if it's trying to hide its shadow.  
Is there no way for us to turn back?  
Then together let's simply disappear like this._

_Believing that we would be bonded again,  
I temporarily let go of your hand.  
If it's a love that doesn't allow me to be myself,  
then I should just simply shatter it._

_I want you to embrace me tightly and strongly.  
The warmth of our connected body is an imitation.  
It really troubles me when the sun shines,  
as you will fade out of my sight.  
Please teach me the answer?_

_I will crush both the common sense and morality,  
and accept my punishment in your place,  
as I hold tightly onto the words you uttered  
when you were fading away._

_I will be thinking of you everyday.  
Before the sensation of our hugging shoulders  
melts and fades away,  
I will go meet you._

_Enveloped in swaying fantasies,  
the words I said to you was an imitation.  
On my cold skin is a kiss mark that won't disappear,  
as I submerge my entire memory in black  
and dwindle away._

_Love and be loved, to the point of going mad.  
This sweet and hot kiss is an imitation.  
My paralyzed senses and fading consciousness  
paint my overflowing thoughts and the truth  
completely in black._

**Hibiki** I-I can't believe I did that... it's too embarassing... D/:

**Hanbei** But you were soooo adorable :3

**Jiang Wei** Xiahou Ba!

**Xiahou Ba** What?

**Jiang Wei** I'm going to sing Magnet with you! ~

**Xiahou Ba** Uh-oh *runs but Jiang Wei grabs him*

Now on stage are Jiang Wei and Xiahou Ba!

_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;  
without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.  
My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,  
leaving behind some powder on your hand._

_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,  
moving from our lips to our tongues,  
what we're doing do might be unforgivable,  
and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

_It might be necessary for you to tied me up;  
if you love me, then show me some fidelity.  
I can't help but like "weird" things,  
so let's just go as far as we can go._

_With a heart that has gone astray,  
we will melt so easily,  
that there's no free time for us  
even to feel each other's tenderness._

_What has been repeating is not our dream,  
but the unmistakably realistic "we."  
I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,  
but that's fine, for you're my one and only love._

_As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,  
and end up crying in tears.  
You whispered "It's okay" to me,  
but were you also crying?_

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm_

_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,  
that even if we separate, we will reunite again.  
Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.  
That's fine, for you're my one and only love._

**Xiahou Ba** I am not doing it again!

_For all girls: Go hunt the perverts that who you think would be (probably Dong Zhuo and Guo Jia) and beat them. Just don't kill them._

**Xiaoqiao** Sis...

**Daqiao** Let's do it...

**Cao Cao** Huh?

**Daqiao and Xiaoqiao** The Two Qiaos Drop Kick! *Kicks Cao Cao on both side of the head*

**Hibiki** Well that's it for now!

**Hanbei** See ya next time!

* * *

**A:N:** Don't forget you can Truth or Dare me too!

Till next time!

~HIBIKI~


End file.
